1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dietary supplements for regularity, and more particularly, to substantially sucrose-free, artificial sweetener-free dietary compositions containing methylcellulose, coconut and banana. In one preferred composition, only non-allergenic constituents are used.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
The following represents teachings relating to fiber-based dietary supplements:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,831 issued to Shri C. Sharma, on Oct. 28, 1986, describes a dietary fiber composition which is prepared by coating an insoluble fiber with a soluble fiber. The insoluble fiber is preferably derived from cereal bran by enzymatically and chemically purifying the bran. The soluble fiber is preferably pectin or an alginate. The dietary fiber composition can be used to prepare low calorie, high fiber content dietary food products.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,073,370 issued to E. Harvey Meer et al, on Dec. 17, 1991, describes a natural fiber laxative that is provided which consists of psyllium husk, apple fiber, fructose, gum arabic and flavorants. The psyllium husk and the apple fiber constitute together at least 75% by weight of the composition. The granular components are controlled to have a particle size less than that determined by a No. 50 mesh, thereby improving mouthfeel. The composition is, in addition to being all natural, low in calorie and high in fiber and when mixed with water has a palatable mouthfeel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,516,524 issued to Theresa M. Kais et al, on May 14, 1996 describes an ingestible laxative composition which comprises specified amounts of dioctyl sulfosuccinate and bulk fiber selected from the group consisting of psyllium, methylcellulose, polycarbophil, calcium polycarbophil, bran, malt soup extract, karaya, guar gum, and mixtures thereof, preferably in single dose form.
A product known as Citrucel.RTM. distributed by SmithKline Beecham Consumer Healthcare, L.P., Pittsburgh, Pa., is a methylcellulose fiber therapy for regularity which includes methylcellulose, a nonallergenic fiber, as the active ingredient and includes fruit flavors, citric acid, sucrose and other inactives. Their sugar-free product under the same trademark contains an artificial sweetener as well as natural fruit flavors.
Notwithstanding the above prior art, there are no teachings or suggestions that would render the present invention anticipated or obvious, wherein sucrose-free dietary compositions are based on methylcellulose-coconut banana mixtures.